fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Persona SQ: Return to the Paradox
Persona SQ: Return to the Paradox is a spinoff of both the Persona series and the Etrian Odyssey series, as well as a sequel to 2014's Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and 2018's Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Story The game begins in Sumaru City - the main setting of Persona 2: Innocent Sin, a city being torn apart by the powers of a being known as the Joker. These powers are causing rumors to become a reality. Somehow, a rumor is spread stating that the clock of Seven Sisters High School (which had been destroyed by Persona-user Tatsuya Suou and company early on in their adventure due to a rumored curse associated with it, and was in the process of being rebuilt at the time) would begin to fracture time as it was rebuilt. The resulting distortions caused by this rumor pull the hometowns of powerful Persona-users to Sumaru from across time and space... A more in-depth summary of the story can be found here! Gameplay Fighters vs Navigators There are two types of characters in the game - Fighters, who directly battle foes and use HP and SP to perform skills, and Navigators, who guide the Fighters in their adventures and use NP to perform skills. Navigators do not participate in battles directly, meaning that they cannot be defeated and passively regenerate NP, but also cannot attack enemies. A full party consists of five Fighters and one Navigator. Sub-Personas Shortly after the game's start, the player will gain access to Sub-Personas - secondary Personas that can be equipped to both Fighters and Navigators. Sub-Personas grant extra HP and SP which regenerates fully at the end of every battle, but this HP and SP only manifests in battle and will not be depleted when outside of battle. They also allow characters to use skills that they would normally be incapable of using. Boosted Upon hitting an enemy with an element that they are vulnerable to or obtaining a critical hit, the attacker becomes Boosted. Boosted characters act at the very start of the turn and can use any skill they know without spending any HP or SP. Taking damage or using a skill without striking a weak point will dispel the Boost. Enemies can also become Boosted. All-Out Attacks When the majority of the party is Boosted at the end of a turn, the player will be given the option of performing an All-Out Attack. All-Out Attacks deal heavy damage to all enemies, and if an All-Out Attack defeats all enemies, they will yield more experience than usual. F.O.E.s F.O.E.s are powerful enemies that, rather than being encountered randomly, exist on the map itself. They are incredibly powerful, but by being careful, the player can avoid having to confront them in battle. Additionally, defeating one will always yield rare materials or powerful Sub-Personas, making battles against F.O.E.s worth the risk. Characters Playable Characters Persona 2= |} |-id="Lisa_Silverman" |'Lisa Silverman' Persona 2: Innocent Sin |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Eikichi_Mishina" |'Eikichi Mishina' Persona 2: Innocent Sin |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Jun_Kurosu" |'Jun Kurosu' Persona 2: Innocent Sin |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Maya_Amano" |'Maya Amano' Persona 2: Eternal Punishment |''The editor for Coolest, a teen magazine, who is researching the mysterious JOKER murders. TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Ulala_Serizawa" |'Ulala Serizawa' Persona 2: Eternal Punishment |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Katsuya_Suou" |'Katsuya Suou' Persona 2: Eternal Punishment |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Baofu" |'Baofu' Persona 2: Eternal Punishment |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Persona 3= |} |-id="Yukari_Takeba" |'Yukari Takeba' Persona 3 |''A second-year student at Gekkoukan High School. TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Junpei_Iori" |'Junpei Iori' Persona 3 |''A second-year student at Gekkoukan High School. TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Akihiko_Sanada" |'Akihiko Sanada' Persona 3 |''A third-year student at Gekkoukan High School. TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Mitsuru_Kirijo" |'Mitsuru Kirijo' Persona 3 |''A third-year student at Gekkoukan High School. TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Aigis" |'Aigis' Persona 3 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Koromaru" |'Koromaru' Persona 3 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Ken_Amada" |'Ken Amada' Persona 3 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Shinjiro_Aragaki" |'Shinjiro Aragaki' Persona 3 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Metis" |'Metis' Persona 3 FES |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Persona 4= |} |-id="Yosuke_Hanamura" |'Yosuke Hanamura' Persona 4 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Chie_Satonaka" |'Chie Satonaka' Persona 4 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Yukiko_Amagi" |'Yukiko Amagi' Persona 4 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Kanji_Tatsumi" |'Kanji Tatsumi' Persona 4 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Teddie" |'Teddie' Persona 4 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |-id="Naoto_Shirogane" |'Naoto Shirogane' Persona 4 |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Persona 5= |} |}|-|Persona -3= |} |} NPCs Sub-Personas TBA! Items Consumables Weapon Short Swords= |} |- |'Short Sword' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |- |'Bandit Sword' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Longswords= |} |- |'Imitation Katana' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |- |'Unmarked Katana' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |- |'Bastard Sword' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Knives= |} |- |'Sylph Blade' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |- |'Monkey Wrench' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Claws= |} |}|-|Greataxes= |} |}|-|Fans= |} |- |'Kyo Sensu' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Whips= |} |}|-|Gloves= |} |- |'Hand Taping' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |- |'Brass Knuckles' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Hammers= |} |- |'Sledgehammer' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |- |'Cross Rod' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |- |'Wooden Mallet' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Clubs= |} |}|-|Shoes= |} |}|-|Shields= |} |}|-|Coins= |} |}|-|Rapiers= |} |- |'Rapier' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Guns= |} |- |'New Nanbu' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |- |'Nambu 2' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |- |'Peacemaker' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Spears= |} |- |'Javelin' |''TBA!'' ---- |} |}|-|Bows= |} |}|-|Cannons= |} |}|-|Guitar Cases= |} |} Armor TBA! Materials TBA! Fusion Spells Labyrinths Shadows Enemies F.O.E.s Bosses Requests Soundtrack Trivia * Some of the game's characters are from other Persona fangames on the wiki. ** Persona -3 and its entire cast were originally created by the author. Category:Persona Games Category:Personas Category:Atlus Category:Etrian Odyssey (series) Category:Roguelike Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mazes Category:Labyrinths Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Ink's Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Shin Megami Tensei (series) Category:Persona (series)